The Heir original
by Infinite Nosferatu
Summary: (updated monthly) Non-Mass! Itachi Uchiha is demanded to provide a male heir by the elders. But the thing is that he already has two with Sakura Haruno. Their former affair reignites after seven years with her return from Suna and both decide to give the Uchiha what they want. WARNING: lemon/s, adultery


**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO but I do own the OC's that pop up! I had already planned for the prior original to be redone, which turned out to be the one everyone is complaining about, and this is changed a bit from that coz my sister's cat deleted it, LITERALLY, with a nasty smile on her face 8( Anywayz I don't remember exactly what I had written but this one will stay in the original's plot version.**

**The Heir Original**

**Chapter One**

Itachi smirked as he held Sakura on top of him while she flushed and tried to avoid looking at the sinful reflection of them in the tall body mirror beside her closed bedroom door. Under normal circumstances, which were the circumstances where the two carried out their plan sixteen years ago, their actions would seem perfectly normal, but that wasn't the case. He was married, though the woman and Sakura did not like each other in the least, and she had his love children, who were his heirs illegitimate or not. However neither really cared after two hours of reminiscing and sex deprivation got the best of them, Sakura outlasting Itachi three more years than his four the last time they met.

"Do I have to hold you in front of it," Itachi asked, gathering chakra to the pad of his thumb and sending it into Sakura's clitoris. She made a sharp gasp as the pleasurable sensation ran through her body causing it to twitch. She glared at him when he raised an eyebrow but gasped again when he sent a continuous string of chakra into the nerve bundle, smirking bigger when he felt her unconsciously grind her sex against his thigh and the small trickle of her natural lubrication smearing along his skin.

Making a fist with his free hand into the hair at the back of her head Itachi pulled her head towards his and kissed her slowly, his tongue immediately going into her still open mouth and coaxing hers to play. His other hand, still at her sex, turned so that his palm cupped in a more comfortable position and massaged her clit between his second and third fingers causing her to gasp and moan into Itachi's mouth while her hands alternated between gripping his hair and hitting the mattress.

Breaking away from him Sakura panted as her body reacted much too quickly for her liking. She'd thought that after seven years she would be able to hold back a little bit. But it seemed not so much.

"Come on girl," Itachi spoke quietly, challenging her by saying, "ride me." Pursing her lips Sakura rose up to sit on him fully, shifting so that she ground her sex and rump against the Uchiha head's physical appreciation towards her. Groaning as she purposefully made her movements slow and ground hard when the head of his length came close to her fertile opening, he tried to wait her out but ended up just about begging her to take him inside.

"I don't have protection," she confessed quietly. Itachi blinked when the words reached his ears, noting the blush she sported on her face was very much like the one the morning after her eighteenth birthday when they woke up with matching hangovers.

"Then be careful," he said gently. Sakura was still fragile after their last meeting, when he'd travelled to Suna to help in the last stages of their second pregnancy to find that her body had rejected the twins inside her and aborted them leaving with many health problems that they didn't last six hours after being born. She had refused to see him and the Kazekage, Gaara, made a promise to care for her after the tragedy before he left.

"Why should I be careful," she demanded, his member twitched at her anger, the dominating nature turning him on and she knew it too from the small movement of the organ that had been slid between the lips of her sex.

"Because you're on top," he reminded her. "And I doubt we'll hold back after this round."

"You sound so confident that they'll be more," Sakura taunted crossing her arms before Itachi pinched her clit and rubber the bundle between his two fingers quickly. Sakura's mouth opened to let gasps loose at the surprise attack the man beneath her pulled. She hunched down over him, her arms on the bed either side of him, giving him ample opportunity to take one of her hard nipples into his mouth, teasing it with teeth and tongue, and taking the other with his other hand to pinch and rub in a similar fashion to what had clit was experiencing.

"Look at me," Itachi demanded, biting the nipple in his mouth. Sakura moaned as she bit her lip and opened her eyes to look at the Uchiha, catching the sight of the god like man attacking her breast with his red eyes blazing. She moaned louder as she remembered the last time she had been victim to those eyes, and every other times before she left for her diplomacy mission to Suna, which had many clones of Itachi in the world of the Mangekyo attacking her bound form for three days (sharingan time) with constant bouts of pleasure in a lot of the positions*.

Her passage was dripping wet from the pleasure Itachi was wracking her body with. Remembering that he was married to another woman and what she was doing with him was quite wrong and naughty excited her all the more. She shut her eyes again as she felt the hot bad in her stomach begin to tighten and the walls of her passage began to flutter. Her voice moaned louder and louder, Itachi's eyes sparkled with Uchiha pride when she started to let out a little squeal at the end of each moan knowing that she would be done soon.

He released the nipple he had had in his mouth, now quite jealous of his sons for being the ones with the most access to the globes that had grown to a more mature size from her pregnancies. He blew on it, the hard bud reacting through the result of a high pitched moan, and lightly circled it with the tip of his tongue. Sakura's passage tightened and moved her hips, saturating his erection in the juices that dripped out of her.

"Cum for me," he commanded. Throwing her head back and arching, her breasts thrust towards him with one continuously being rolled just like her clit and the other being and toyed with his tongue, Sakura conceded to his command, falling back onto the bed as she squirted onto her lover.

Slumping down and gritting her teeth Sakura glared at Itachi who shot a triumphant smile at her. He'd caught her in his sharingan and while she'd been satisfied in his genjutsu she was left wanting so much more in reality. The moment he moved close and demand a second time that she ride him it took no more than a few seconds before his erection was slammed into her dripping hot sex.

Gripping her hips tightly, bruising would form later, he watched laying back as the woman on top of him began moving by rotating her hips rather than bounce up and down and stimulate her clit. He had managed to get his wife in this position three years ago but she had seen it as procreation. He honestly thought that she had no sex drive whatsoever.

With his sharingan still activated he made sure to capture every single action that Sakura made and keep it for all eternity. Raising his arms up he cupped her breasts and flicked his thumbs across the hardened nipples. Sakura stopped moving and whimpered, her passage tightening but out of excitement not to orgasm, though she was annoyingly close. He told her to keep going and look in the mirror. She conceded both times and the heated ball inside her grew tighter quickly when she saw how she and Itachi joined together, his member sliding in and out of her where she could see brought her orgasm closer.

Not being able to take it anymore Itachi stopped her and pulled her off him. Sitting on the edge of her bed in front of the mirror he motioned for Sakura to sit on him. Still panting and lust clouding her mind she did as he wanted but didn't expect him to pull her down sharply onto his erection burying deep inside her. She moaned again and watched in the mirror as he spread her legs wide, displaying the joining of the sexes to her as he laid back and began thrusting, one hand moving her hips up and down and the other viciously playing with her clit.

Sakura, soon moving on her own, couldn't take her eyes of Itachi's member moving in and out of her in their reflection in the mirror. Even with her hands unbound on the bed she felt as if they were tied and moved as quickly as she could against Itachi's deep, hard penetrations.

"More," she whimpered still watching their actions in the mirror, "please give me more!" She started moaning and squeaking again but screamed over and over when he sent chakra into his fingers to pleasure the woman pounding on top of him. Her passage grew hotter and the ball in her tightened so much that it hurt until, at last, it burst with his demand for her to cum. With her final scream she threw her head back and arched painfully as her hips continued to move up and down to prolong the pleasure that her orgasm spasmed through her body, the extra movements of Itachi's hands and chakra helped until he also found his orgasm not long after her, seating himself entirely inside her as his seed entered the deepest part of her.

"I love you," Itachi confessed in their shared after sex glow. Sakura laughed a little unable to speak at the moment. The man smiled again knowing that was her reciprocation and leaned up to kiss her neck. Sakura sighed at the gesture and started to fall asleep.

"Talk in the morning," she whispered. Itachi hummed behind her and, without pulling out, managed to get them both under the covers not once wanting to be separate from her. He knew that there would be another demand from the elders and if they didn't specify his wife then he would definitely choose the woman he was still happily nestled inside.

***Reference to Japanese kamasutra.**

**Not like the original coz my sister's cat is evil 8( It's a horrible scene, I know, but I can't write sh!t about sex so I'll try to get better. Going along the original, as I said at the top, no ShisuiXSakura in this he just happens to go to Suna a lot and is a good friend to Sakura.**

**R&R pls xoxo**

**Live long and prosper!**


End file.
